Vocaloid Songs
by DJCandy63
Summary: Just a bunch of Vocaloid songs made into actual stories. Request if you want.
1. Just be friends

Lyrics:  
Many years have passed right before me, as I stare at the ever changing scenery.  
But time is cruel that way, or so that's what they say.  
Used to think that we would last forever, promised that we'd always be together.  
But then it fades away, it all fades at the end of the day.

As time keeps on spinning I wonder and I ponder, "Do you think of me like I do you? "  
The sadness that I felt and the pain that we both dealt, I hope it all just goes away forever...!

But isn't it strange how these feelings tear me right apart?  
Wherever and whenever, you're always in my heart.  
Your voice still remains, like the way you used to say my name...  
No matter what we go through we'll end up just the same.

The pain that I feel will not heal, it keeps on piercing through.  
I'll cherish all the love and the time I spent with you.  
They're linked like a chain, all my feelings they will never change.  
Now until forever, this love can't be explained

There's nothing I'd want to forget, no reason to hate or regret,  
It's just that I had wished for a perfect world, but no, it wasn't so.

You're no longer the one I always dream of,  
think it's time that I should find a new love,  
A love that goes as planned, not one that will just end.  
Like the sun that comes after a rainstorm,  
all the feelings in my heart are reborn.  
My broken heart has healed, but tell me if this is all real.

As seasons keep on changing, our feelings rearrange, but I will think of you, just think of me too!  
The moments that we shared and the times when we both cared, they'll always be a memory within me.

I always believed, when I'd leave you'd still be in my heart, even if we're together or if we're far apart.  
I know that in time, I will find a way to ease the pain, I hope that I'll be able to laugh with you again...

But isn't it sad how we've moved on from all that we had?  
Sometimes I still miss it, all of the good and bad.  
No need to pretend, we both know how we felt in the end.  
Now until forever, we'll always just be friends.

Story:  
As soon as I found out he didn't really love me, I cried for an entire week. Since we were always on the move as couple, we never really stayed in one place for too long. He like to travel, so I went along with whatever train ticket or airport pass he bought.

I spent years in that relationship. Every day thinking, and every night dreaming, of him. Only him.

People say, "Time is Cruel", though I never believed them, it turns out its actually true.

As I recollect what had happened the past week while staring out the window of my temporary hotel room in Spain, I remember back when to when I first met him. I thought our love would last forever, and we promised that. But, just as the tide goes back down, all of it fades as the sun sets.

Back when I was younger, and completely crazy about him, I wondered all day and all night if he felt the same way. And, he did. But it faded over time like dew on the grass.

He tried to make it a "Mutual Break-up" , but that didn't work. Both of us were, and still are, confused, hurt, and just hoping all of the pain and heartache go away forever.

I still don't understand how someone I loved so much could cause me so much pain. Someday, I'm sure his voice will leave me, and everything else. But, for now, no matter what we go through, we'll end up just the same.

You think the pain would get better- it doesn't. My heart now feels like a gigantic hole that will never fill up again. But, the good things make me happy now and again. Like, the way he used to hug me from behind, and how he had the cutest quirks.

It doesn't matter what my mother, sister, friends say, all my feelings they will never change. And for all eternity, this love will go without a definition.

And, I know memories fade over time , but I will never, nor do I want to, forget him. I don't hate him for hurting me, or regret ever meeting him like other girls would after a break-up.

When I was a little girl, I thought the world was perfect. Well no, not really, but I had wished for a perfect world, then I met him, an became more ignorant than before.

A few weeks later. . .

I called him up the second I opened my eyes on the first day of the second week after we broke up. It was the first night that I went through without dreaming about him. It was weird, a really new and alien feeling. And, I had realized, I had moved on. Not with another relationship, no, but with the fact that the pain had eased. Not all the way, but so that I could go without a headache every time I wake up, and that I could stop shoveling endless pints of ice cream down my throat.

I told him this time I was going to find a love that was worth finding, not one that will just end. And then hung up, sort of aggravated.

After I put the phone down, I smiled bitter sweetly. All of my feelings are reborn, it was a brand new feeling. It felt like a dream, I didn't think this the cruel world I had known so well could disguise itself overnight, yet it did.

As I moved from Spain to Italy, from Summer to Winter, all of my pain was finally alleviated. The day after I called him, he called me to ask me why I called him. I told him that I didn't want him to think I hated him, I still partially loved him and I didn't regret anything. "But I will think of you, just think of me too." I said.

He told me he didn't regret anything either, and was glad that I hadn't forgot him. Usually people try so hard to forget pain, they forget so much that they lose a piece of themselves. I told him that would never happen. That the times we both had together will always be a memory within me.

I always believed, when we were still together, that even if we split up, we'll always still love each other, that he'd still be in my heart. I know that in time, I will find a way to ease the pain, all of it. I hope that I'll be able to laugh with you again.

But I've always felt kind of sad that sometimes I miss it, all of the good and bad. There's no need to act like we're both perfectly happy and content, we both know how we felt in the end.

But, for now, we'll always just be friends.

***  
Thanks for reading~!


	2. Bad End Night

Lyrics:  
A girl from the village, lost deep, deep in the woods,  
Arrives at a mansion of the night, faded letter in hand...

She knocks on the ominous manor's damaged door;

Villager: "Is anybody there?"  
Butler: "My, do you need some help?"  
Doll Girl: "WEL-come..."  
Doll Boy: "To our WON-drous mansion..."  
Maid: "Let me serve you tea! "

Everyone gathers, and the guest is "appraised";

Master: "A meeting such as this, you know, must be fate!"  
Doll Twins: "Then we will party! Party!"

"Let us welcome you!"

Doll Boy: "Hurry, hurrY!"  
Butler: "Pour the wine!"  
Maid: "Be merry, be festive! "  
Lady: "Let us give a toast!"  
Doll Girl: "Are you readY?"  
Mistress: "Are we, indeed?"

"Then let us begin!"

You are the lead actress in this Crazy nighT, all dressed up with a glass of wine  
Once you're just drunk enough, won't you enjoy yourself so?

Sing, dance, make merry, forget what's sweet and bitter  
'Til the point of madness, enjoy a Happy nighT!

The night after the banquet, something seemed amiss  
She went to sleep and awoke, but morning never even came...

Doll Girl: "Shall WE..."  
Doll Boy: "Tell you a SE-cret...?"  
Doll Twins: "Take a look at the clock... "

The girl became scared, and fled into a secret room  
And opening the heavy door, she found...  
"JesuS! JesuS!"  
A pile of coffins...

Mistress: "Oh, dear..."  
Master: "So you saw it..."  
Doll Boy: "DangeR! DangeR!  
Maid: "Don't be scared, please? "  
Doll Girl: "Where are you goinG?"  
Butler: "Where, indeed?"

"Please, wait! "

You are the lead actress in this Crazy nighT - is all according to script?  
What, then, of tonight? What EndinG? It's all up to you, you know...

Search, look hard for a Happy endinG, but mess up the order, and it's all over  
Does the True enD lie in the coffins? Ah, is it another Bad∞End∞Night?

Villager: "What can I do to get back home?"  
Master/Mistress: "Once the play is over..."  
Butler/Maid: "Then you shall return..."  
Villager: "The key to the Happy endinG..."  
Villager: "Where has it ended up?"  
Villager: "That coldly-glinting key..."

Villager: "...I fooound it."

I am the lead actress in this Crazy nighT, plunging a knife into your skulls  
And once I'd swung it just enough... I began to enjoy myself so...

Run! Run! Run for your life! Forget the play and the lines!  
'Til the point of madness, break apart this Bad∞End∞Night...

You are the lead actress in this Crazy nighT; the cast and the stage are all gone  
And with the story over, now, shall we all leave together?

Sing, dance, make merry, forget what's sweet and bitter  
'Til the point of madness, enjoy a Bad∞End∞Night!

In the now-silent room, a shadow gave a round of applause  
"A good show you put on tonight..." And it picked up the letter, weeping...

Story:  
A village sits near a dark, cloudy enigmatic mansion resting on a rather large hill. A young girl from the nearby village wanders lost with a faded letter in hand towards the ominous manor. Finally, when the moon rises, she arrives at the mansion at night. . .

The girl knocks on the broken door, and calls out, "Is anybody there?"

She is greeted by the well-defined butler who had a long purple ponytail reaching his waist. "Oh my, do you need some help?" He asks her.

Then, at that moment, two small doll children walk towards the village girl, holding hands.

"Welcome..." The doll girl said.

"To our house of wonders..." Her doll brother added.

A cheerful maid with a tea set in hand suddenly says, "Come in, why don't we have some tea~?"

All the residents of the manor come to the foyer to "evaluate" their now shocked and slightly uncomfortable guest. Including the Master and Lady of the household, along with their daughter.

The master, a tall blue-haired fellow, walked to the young outsider girl, appearing to be thinking of something.

"Hm, meeting like this must have been the work of fate." He says to her.

"Then, let's have a party!" The twins suggest in unison.

"Welcome!" Everyone greets a last time.

"Hurry, hurry!" The boy doll cheers.

"I'll fetch the wine." The butler then says.

"What fun, what fun!" The maid comments cheerfully.

"Let's have a toast!" The daughter, a teenager with long pink hair, suggests.

"Are you ready?" The doll girl asked impatiently.

"Well, are you ready?" The Lady of the household, a buxom women with short, brown hair, asked her.

"Now, let's start!" Everyone says.

The young villager was rushed from one room to another, partaking in the sudden festivities that were forced upon her. They dolled her up with satin and lace, and then set her down at the long dining table with a wine glass in her hand. After just a few sips, the young girl was spinning around drunkly, not used to drinking so much.

The entire household was one big party, with singing, dancing, and merrymaking, everything was forgotten, all of the good and bad. Everyone drank till they were mad, and enjoyed themselves on this happy(?) night.

That night...after the drunken feast...'

With the moon still risen high, the young girl stirred herself awake, a worried look upon her face. She was grateful the people of the manor had given her a room to stay in, but she felt that something was very, very wrong. So, to try and pass this paranoia feeling, the girl tried sleeping, then getting up but, morning never came.

She rose from her bed, and walked nervously to the door and out into the hall to be greeted by the doll twins.

"A secret..." The do boy trailed off.

"Do you want us to tell you...?" The doll girl asked slowly.

"Look at the clock..." They asked simultaneously.

The girl looked at the end of the hall, to the grandfather clock that stood, ticking away. It read "11:59" and the girl grew frightened. She fled to a secret room beside the grandfather clock, and opened the heavy door. But, as she did so-

"Jesus, Jesus!" She screamed loudly.

Piles of graves and mounds of coffins greeted the girl as the Lady of the household stepped into the room after her. "Oh dear..." She says. "You saw it, didn't you...?" Her husband questioned. "Danger! Danger!" The doll boy screamed. "Are you scared?" Quoth the cheerful maid. "Where are you going?" The doll girl asked. "Well, where are you going?" The butler questioned her.

"Wait 3 " The called after her.

She felt like the star actress in a mysterious play that would go on forever.

Is everything proceeding as scripted?

What will happen tonight?

She really did feel like everything was depending on her. With every move she made, everyone would make a move along with her. She was searching for a happy ending, that would never seem to come.

Make a wrong turn and it's o ~ v ~ e~ r.

Is the true end with the coffins?

Will this be a Bad ~ End ~ Night?

Running, running down, running down stone steps, asking herself, "How do I get home?" With the Lady's and the Master's voice echoing in her head, saying, "Once the curtain goes down..." Along with the Butler and Maid saying, "Everything will return to normal..." The young girl finally concluded,

"The happy end is the key...well, where is it? The cold, gleaming, shining key...Ah, found it."

And now she's the star of this crazy night, bashing their skulls in with knife in hand. When she's swinging it about, everything's so much more fun 3

Run! Run! As fast as you can- all of you! And don't forget your lines on stage and don't say something wrong!

Or you'll become perfectly mad~

Breaking everything on this Bad ~ End ~ Night.

You are the star of this.

The cast and the stage have disappeared.

When the is finished,

will everything go away?

With singing, dancing, and merrymaking,

we'll forget everything, all of the good and bad.

We'll become perfectly mad.

Enjoying ourselves on this,

Bad ~ End ~ Night 3

***

So, I hope you liked everything! Plus, um, I guess I should explain some stuff. At the beginning Miku (the village girl) was supposed to use the clockhands of the grandfather clock to open the letter (the twins kept telling her that) in order to avoid a 'Bad End Night'. The letter supposedly held the last page of the script, the reason everything went terribly wrong and Miku killed everyone. Oh, and also, Gumi was the Maid, Gakupo was the butler, Len and Rin were the doll twins, Kaito was the Master, Meiko was the Lady, Luka was the daughter, and Miku was the village girl. So, yeah. If you wan tot request, then go ahead. XD Later~

Song & Lyrics belong to Vocaloid.


End file.
